The Split 3 Man Meets Metal
by Airstrike
Summary: Who are they? How do they know Sam? How does she know them! Is there something she isn't telling me?.... Martin and Sam are back. But how will New York live when they meet the Transformers? Plus, How will Sam cope now her friends are gone?


Basically the intro for the Transformers from the Energon Period into my set of stories. I thought this and its prolouge The Split 4 should be posted first, mainly because The Split is undergoing maintinence, and plus I think they're some of my better work...

* * *

The Split 3 - Man Meets Metal

* * *

The rain poured down over the flowers of Central Park, as Sam and Martin jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for shelter. As they turned a corner, they jumped down an ally and hid underneath a dumpster lid "Lets get underground so we can tear it up!" said Martin as Sam took a skateboard off her back. It had a black top with a katana sword scratched into it, and blue wheels. Martin did the same and took of his skateboard, which had a butterfly sword scratched in and red wheels. They both took off into the rain again as it thudded down on the hard concrete.

* * *

As a stroke of lightning cracked in another area of the city, a strange circular vortex opened in the sky, and three dark objects came out of it "Let's do this" said one of them, slightly larger than the rest. The other two nodded, guns at the ready. As another stroke of lightning was seen, the three objects suddenly turned into three different vehicles. Then, they separated into the night in seperate directions, but all heading for the same place.

* * *

Martin looked round as he and Sam hid in an ally by a road, then they both crossed and entered the ally opposite. "Come on!" said Sam as she opened the manhole and jumped down. Martin followed soaked to the bone from the rain. He closed it and they both got onto their boards. "Race ya!" said Sam speeding off along the wall of the sewer pipe, leaving a trail of water "No way!" replied Martin going after her. They both met up and exchanged looks, then Sam laid down on her bored and sped up to pass him. Martin watched gobsmacked as Sam did a full turn from the floor to the ceiling then back again still lying down on her bored. She then stood up as they reached an area where the subway crossed through the sewers. Martin sped up as a train appeared, then he grabbed his board and flipped over the top of it "Wohoo!" he shouted as he flipped, landing on the other side on four wheels. Sam clapped as she slowly rolled along "Pretty impressive" she said "But not impressive enough!" she added, grabbing her board and lying down again. She then went under the passing train at such a speed that it missed her by inches! Martin clapped "Also impressive. But let's see you grind!" he said jumping his bored onto a rail and performing loads of different grind techniques. Sam hesitated, but then tried the same moves. She jumped her board onto the rail, but unfortunately her balance was off centre, and she slipped off her board, sending her into the sewer water below. Martin stopped to make sure she was ok "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it eventually" he said helping her up. Sam and Martin tried the trick again and again, but she didn't seem to be getting any better. Eventually, Sam picked up her board and sat down "Lets face it Martin grinding isn't my thing" she said screwing up the left sleeve of her baggy jacket "Yeah…" he replied thinking about what he could do "Lets get back they're gonna wonder where we are. Hey, it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun still. And anyway, I was halfway through owning you" she said smiling. They both continued on their way, still stunting and skating, except Martin was the only one that was grinding the rails. Sam suddenly remembered a trick she had been practising "Hey Martin! Watch ma manual!" she shouted. Martin looked round and Sam sped her board up, then she did a handstand on her board as it was still moving! Martin clapped as she changed to a one handed handstand, then finally into a headstand. Afterwards, Sam became upright again and she sat on her board as it rolled slowly but steadily down the small hill next to Martin "Been practising it for a while" she said as they both stood up and skated up the walls of the murky sewer pipe "Well you need to keep practising your rail grinds. Just remember to keep your balance in the centre of the board and your fine!" replied Martin as he jumped a pipe "Yeah I know. Hey the pipe jumps are coming up!" said Sam looking ahead. Up in front of them a few metres away were a series of pipes, each of them marked in the centre of the huge sewer pipe that they were in. The only way to get round them were to either duck onto your board, or to jump them as they came along. Martin and Sam both took their paths. Sam jumped them one by one, as Martin ducked down and sped underneath her.

* * *

They both laughed and joked, until they reached a fork in the road, they both took a left, and Sam took out an Ipod with some clip on portable speakers. She played a song and they both mimed and did tricks to the tune. Suddenly, Martins phone rang. He looked at the display, and then gestured to Sam to turn the sound down "Hello?" he said jumping a pipe "Where are you two? You're late again!" said Leo from the Lair as the others had a training battle "Sorry Leo we got held up. We're… at the main pump bank. Be there about…" he said looking at his watch at the time "10 minutes tops?" he said avoiding a pipe which was pointed upwards "You better be. Get back here now" replied Leo angrily hanging up. Martin put his mobile back into his pocket then sighed "He mad?" said Sam looking over as they rocketed down the sewers "We've missed training again. He'll get over it" replied Martin. Sam suddenly looked at him eyes wide "We missed it?! My phones clock must be wrong it says its only 10 to 5" she said looking at her own mobiles display with the time on "Its 10 to 6 Sam. You forgot to put it forward an hour didn't you" replied Martin as they reached the doorway to the Lair. Sam looked at him then remembered about the clocks going forward an hour.

* * *

As they picked up their boards, the door to The Lair opened, and an angry Leo stepped out "So, what's your excuse this time?" he said crossing his arms "We we're training and we didn't see the time!" replied Martin hiding his skateboard "What kind of training? By the looks of it you've been playing around" replied Leo lifting an eye slightly. Sam looked upset at Leo and he looked at her sternly, but then he changed his mood "Well it doesn't matter I guess. You're here now so go inside and join the others" he said smiling. Sam and Martin bowed then they ran inside "Works every time" whispered Sam smugly as they put their boards to one side and took out their weapons. "Ok guys its combat time" said Leo as he took his own swords out "Finally! I've been waiting to get back at Mikey for days!" replied Raph removing his Sais from their sleets. They all took out their weapons, and bowed to one another "Ok I'm gonna separate us all into three teams. Team one is Mikey and Don" said Leo "Alright!" said Mikey as Don and him high-fived. "Team two, Raph and Martin" said Leo pointing to them both "Sweet! Let's do this!" said Martin as he walked over to join him "And team three is myself and Sam. Its an all v all. Your successfulness will depend on how good you are working in a team. Everyone ready? Begin!" said Leo jumping into the field. Sam held back, as everybody else jumped in to fight. "Now Sam!" shouted Leo. Sam nodded and jumped into battle, bouncing on each of their heads "Hey!" shouted Martin as he grabbed her foot and pulled her down. Martin and Sam battled for a while, but just like before, Sam grew tired and she fell to one knee. But suddenly before they finished their feud, the ground began to shudder. Everyone stopped and looked round "Earthquake?" said Leo putting his swords away "In New York? Not very likely" replied Don thinking "Well its likely now! Lets go look!" excitedly said Martin grabbing his board and running towards the door "Wohoo! Play time!" shouted Sam grabbing her board. The others followed her out and they all ascended up the nearest ladder towards the city above.

* * *

The ground shuddered and shook like crazy, as two giant robots fought each other. Sam and Martin came up to street level and watched, as Leo and the others eventually came out to join them "Oh… my… god" said Sam slowly and quietly as she looked up at the two robots with her mouth open "Sam…what are you thinking?" said Martin putting his board on the ground "Let's burn rubber!" suddenly said Sam jumping onto her board and speeding off "Sam wait!" shouted Leo but she had already sped away "I'll get her!" said Martin speeding after her. Leo and the others jumped onto a rooftop, as they watched Martin zoom past a lamppost after Sam "Sam! What's up?" shouted Martin catching her up "Its them! They're finally here!" she said excited "Who? Who's here?!" replied Martin swerving to avoid some rubble "The Transformers!" replied Sam as Martin stopped. Sam continued to roll towards the two giant bots. She looked up at one of them in amazement. It's grey blaster shone in the sunlight, and its red paint job looked amazing. As Sam turned her view to the other one, it looked down on her, its evil blue eyes gleaming "Hello human" it said as it wrestled with the other transformer "Why hello Megatron" replied Sam smiling. Megatron nodded, then he threw the other one into a building "Stay down for a while Auto-Bot" said Megatron as he shot at him "What brings you to Earth?" said Sam "I came to see you as a matter of a fact" replied Megatron bending down. "Sam!" shouted Martin as he and the others ran over to join her "I'll speak to you later. Meet me…Central Park at noon" whispered Sam as Megatron stood back up and transformed into a jet "Sam what happened?!" said Leo running over cautiously as the jet flew away "Nothing. Oh yeah and Martin…" said Sam turning her attention over to her friend "I told you! I told you all! I told you, Norman, Becca, Emma I TOLD YOU ALL! They are real!" she said jumping around with a huge grin on her face "Yeah well…nerr" replied Martin not being able to think of a suitable answer. Just then, the other transformer began to get up "So who's that?" said Mikey pointing at it "If it's who I think it is, then we have nothing to fear" replied Sam seeing Leo and Raph grip their weapons. As the giant robot got up, Sam walked over to it "Hey Inferno how's the head" she said crossing her arms as the transformer got up "What? Oh its fine" replied Inferno sitting up. He looked over at Sam and she smiled "Sam! Its great to see you again!" he said smiling back at her and crossing his legs "How do they all know her?" whispered Martin to Leo. He shrugged as Sam stood there having a conversation with Inferno "Actually we came here for you. We need your help to fix a reactor unit. We would do it ourselves, but its too small for us." said Inferno "So why does Megatron want me too?" replied Sam confused "I don't know… I'll have to ask Optimus" said Inferno. He suddenly closed his eyes and held his hand over his Auto-Bot mark. Sam noticed this immediately "You ok?" she said as Martin cautiously walked over "Yeah I'm fine its just a scratch" replied Inferno. Sam could see something was up "You sure?" she said turning her head slightly seeing Martin approach "Yeah… its nothing. Well I should head back" he said standing up suddenly seeing Martin. "Who's that?" he said as Martin stopped next to Sam "He's a friend." Replied Sam as Inferno transformed "I'll…I'll see you later" said Inferno, his mark beaming a distinct colour of purple. Before Sam could reply, Inferno sped off down the road. "How do they know you?" said Martin putting his board on his back "Well cutting a long story short, I've been to Cybertron many years ago" replied Sam doing the same "That's why I went ecstatic at the fact they're now here! You guys just didn't believe me!" she added clipping the wooden skateboard in place "So… what now?" said Don joining me and Martin "We need to get back to the Lair" said Leo as the others followed him towards the manhole cover. Sam just stood there "You coming?" said Martin turning round as the others descended "You guys go… I'll catch you up later for our afternoon skating practise" smiled Sam getting onto her board and speeding off as Martin watched.

* * *

"What's gotten into her?" said Raph as they all arrived back at The Lair "I don't know but I sure wanna find out" replied Martin walking in. "Don't worry about her she'll be fine. Lets get back to practise" said Leo changing the subject. Everyone agreed, and they all got back into their teams, leaving Leo alone "Your finished Leo" smiled Raph taking out his Sais "I don't think so" replied Leo taking out his katanas.

* * *

"He's late" said Sam looking at her watch as she wandered around Central Park. Suddenly, a white jet hovered, and then landed right next to Sam "You're late" said Sam blankly as it transformed into Megatron "I think you know why I'm here" replied Megatron "Actually I don't. The Auto-Bots have told me why they're here. So what's your story?" said Sam crossing her arms and sitting down "I have burned one of my Deceptacon insignias into Inferno. I need you to make sure he doesn't resist it" evilly said Megatron. Sam lifted an eyebrow "Kamikaze mission right?" she said thinking of a way to tell Optimus Prime "Yes. I know how much you love getting your hands dirty. Don't fail me Sam." said Megatron as he transformed and flew away "Oh don't worry Megatron. I will" smiled Sam taking her skateboard off and shooting away in the opposite direction.

* * *

"You can't say I didn't warn you" smiled Leo as everyone lay on the floor exhausted around him "Ok ok Leo you win. Come on Mikey we gotta get to our posts before Sam beats us" said Martin grabbing his board. Mikey did the same and they both exited the Lair. "3…2…1…she's late" said Martin looking at his watch. Mikey put his skateboard down "But she's never late for skate practise" he said looking round a corner for her "Well she is now!" snapped Martin agitated. At that moment, Sam came speeding round the corner "Sorry! I had a little matter to attend to" she said as Martin looked at her unimpressed "Well you're here now. Lets get going!" said Mikey. Martin nodded and they all set off down the pipe "Ok try this on for size! Find your own way around!" said Martin as they reached a pile of rubble. Martin sped ahead and used the wall to glide past it, and Mikey grabbed his board and jumped it. Sam kept going, spying a board of wood that she could use as a ramp "Wohoo!" she shouted jumping the wreckage. Martin and Mikey watched gobsmacked as Sam attempted to land the trick, but to their horror, Sam slipped on her board and fell backwards onto the hard concrete. "Sam!" shouted Martin as he and Mikey ran over "Crud…still haven't got it right" replied Sam sitting up "Try not to move too much" said Mikey picking up her board "Its ok I'm fine" said Sam standing up and clicking her back. Martin looked at her in disgust "Don't do that" he said blankly as Mikey passed Sam her board "What? This?" replied Sam clicking it again. Martin looked at her blankly, then they all decided to call it a day. Suddenly, the ground shook rapidly like earlier "We know that tune! Mikey call Leo and the others" said Sam as she headed up a nearby ladder towards the city "Ok" replied Mikey taking his shell cell out "Martin. Your with me. You can meet some more of my transformer friends!" said Sam as she opened the cover above.

* * *

"You'll never catch me!" shouted one of the Auto-Bots as it sped around in its yellow car form "Oh won't I?" replied the Deceptacon suddenly disappearing. Sam and Martin both reached the surface, just as the Bot reappeared in-front of the Yellow car, making it skid to a stop. "Awesome!" said Sam as she watched them both "So who are they?" shouted Martin over the consistent banging "Easy! The yellow one is Hotshot. He's third in command of the Auto-Bots. The other one is Starscream, Megatrons right hand Deceptacon. He's the only one out of all of them that can warp like that" replied Sam smugly as Mikey appeared with the others "That was quick! Ok We need to secure the area so no-one gets hurt" said Martin "Someone's beat ya to it" replied Raph pointing ahead. Martin looked round, and watched, as a group of grey Tanks with Scorpions on the side of them moved into position. They evacuated all the citizens in olive green jeeps. Sam tilted her head to one side as she tried to remember where she had seen them before "Scorpion Tanks? Does that mean…" said Martin looking at Sam "Yes Martin. Halo2…is real" replied Sam "Chris went for a job there I wonder if he's here" she added walking over. But as she did, a stray shot from one of the transformers came straight at her "SAM WATCH OUT!" shouted Martin as he pushed her out of the way. The shot missed them both by inches and hit the ground, creating a large crater-like hole "Thanks!" said Sam, still a little shocked by the near death experience "No problem." Replied Martin smiling and helping her up "You two ok?" said Leo as he and the others ran over "We're fine. It looks like they're calling it a day" replied Sam pointing up at the transformers "Another day Auto-Bot!" shouted Starscream as he disappeared. Hotshot lent upwards dazed as they all ran over "Hey Hotshot! You might wanna get that seen too" shouted Sam as he put his hand on his head "Na I'll live. Wait a second…?" he replied looking round. He eventually looked down and saw Sam "Yo Sam! How ya been girl?" he said smiling "I've been ok I guess. How are you and the others? Oh yeah meet my friends. This is Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey. Oh and this is ma mate Martin. I think I mentioned him a few times" replied Sam pointing to each of them in turn "Isn't he the one you said was presumed dead? And didn't you tell me once that you…" said Hotshot "That's enough of that" butted in Sam blushing. Hotshot laughed "You never told him did you" he said hitting his leg so he could move it again "Tell me what?" said Martin confused "I'll erm…I'll tell you later" replied Sam trying to change the subject. Hotshot got up and everyone looked up at him "Well I gotta get back. Optimus and Inferno are waiting for me" he said transforming "Wait Hotshot" said Sam suddenly remembering what Megatron had told her "Do you think you could take me to see Optimus? Its really important" she said as Hotshot opened a door "Yeah sure he wants to see you anyway" replied Hotshot as Sam got in "I'm coming with you this time" said Martin "Leo take the others back to the Lair. It's too dangerous to stay out here. Won't be long!" said Sam out the window "Come on guys" nodded Leo despite Mikeys protest against it. They all went back to the manhole cover as Hotshot sped off with Sam and Martin.

* * *

"Optimus I'm fine!" said Inferno as he took a few steps back from his supreame commander in the giant metal warehouse "You're not acting right Inferno. Just let me have a look" replied Optimus Prime as Inferno continued to refuse "I told you, I'm fine" assured Inferno as he placed his hand over his Auto-Bot insignia again "So why won't you let me have a look?" replied Prime crossing his arms "Optimus!" shouted Hotshot as he sped into the area "Hotshot! Are you alright?" replied Optimus taking his attention off of Inferno for now "Yeah I'm fine. I ran into Starscream and I brought along a few friends" said Hotshot opening his two front doors. Sam and Martin stepped out, and Hotshot transformed to report in "Hey Optimus I've been told you need me for a repair job. Oh yeah, this is Martin the one I told you about many years ago" said Sam looking at Martin after mentioning his name. Martin waved looking up at Optimus "Nice ta meet ya" he said "Oh yeah… that reminds me" said Sam seeing Inferno "Optimus, could I have a quick word? In private?" she added "Alright. Follow me" nodded Optimus as he walked through a door. Sam followed, leaving Hotshot, Inferno and Martin alone "So…What's been happening on Cybertron lately?" said Martin breaking the silence. Inferno sat down, his hand still on his insignia.

* * *

"What?!" said Optimus alarmed by what Sam had just told him "You heard me. Megatron's burned Inferno with a Deceptacon mark! He's trying to turn him into a Deceptacon!" said Sam worried about her friend "How do you know this information?" said Optimus sternly "Megatron still thinks I'm on his side" smiled Sam "So that's why he wouldn't let me have a look…but, why would he hide something like that?" replied Optimus. Sam was about to speak, but then closed her mouth, also thinking about it. Just then "Optimus we need you in here! Something's wrong with Inferno!" said Hotshot "What's up?" said Sam not hearing it "We're needed. Come on!" replied Optimus standing up and running back into the main room. Sam joined him and they both came back into the room next to each other. Optimus looked round, then saw Hotshot with Inferno in the corner "Make it stop!" pleaded Inferno as his insignia smoked and burned through his hand "It burns!" he shouted as Sam and Optimus ran over "What's going on?" said Sam to Martin who was also with them "I don't know… he just started shaking" replied Martin still not getting to grips with it all "Inferno let me see!" said Hotshot as he tried to remove his arm "No! Get back!" shouted Inferno "Optimus do you have any diffusion stabilizers here?" said Sam panicking "We can't carry that sort of stuff with us!" replied Optimus trying his best to help Inferno. Sam had a thought, then clicked her fingers "Martin! Come with me!" she said as they both ran off "Let us see!" shouted Hotshot. He finally moved Inferno's hand to see his mark. Instead of being its glorious Cherry red, it was beaming purple! "What the…" said Hotshot wide eyed. Sam and Martin returned with a light-bulb and a long wire. "Somebody destroy me! Make it stop!" shouted Inferno covering his mark again as Sam plugged the light-bulb in, making beam out brightly "How the heck is that gonna help?" said Martin. Suddenly, Sam smashed the light bulb on her knee, leaving its centre piece still active "Now do you get it!?" she said running over to Inferno and opening his leg plate "I don't wanna do this…but…" said Sam ramming it into his leg "ARRRGH!" shouted Inferno as the shock ran through him "Hotshot get back!" said Sam as she pushed it in further. Hotshot and Optimus stepped back, and the shock continued to pass through Inferno "That's enough Sam!" shouted Martin helping her pull it out. Inferno's optics flickered for a while, but then they switched off as he entered sleep mode "That should cool him off…and shut him up for a while" said Sam as she unplugged the broken bulb "Good thinking Sam. Now lets get this sorted" replied Optimus. Martin crossed his arms "I could've thought of that" he said jealous. Sam poked him with the broken bulb, sending a tiny shock through him "What ever" she grinned as he jumped from the small jolt. Sam then threw the broken bulb into a large dumpster-like bin in the corner. Martin laughed, and Hotshot helped Optimus as they laid Inferno down on the ground "Do you what your doing?" said Sam walking over as Hotshot opened his front plate. He stared at the many wires and circuits inside Inferno, then "Nope not a clue" replied Hotshot honestly, completely clueless. "Well I do. Step aside" said Sam jumping onto Inferno's stomach. Hotshot looked at her then at Optimus "Let her do it Hotshot she does know some more than you" he said backing Sam up "Hey I'm a warrior not a medic! That's why you brought Inferno with us its his job!" he replied transforming "Maybe you should've brought along some Omnicons" said Sam as she scanned Infernos circuits and relays. "Where are you going?" said Martin looking over at Hotshot "I'm going out. You guys don't need me at the moment" he said. Martin ran over "I'll come too its getting stuffy in here" he said grabbing his board and jumping in. The both sped off "Someone's stressed" said Sam looking up.

* * *

"How long are they gonna be?" said Mikey getting bored "I don't know…try calling them again" said Leo as Don called Sam again.Sam looked at her phone display, then she turned her mobile onto its back and took the battery out of it so that it stopped ringing "What'd you do that?" said Optimus as they both checked over Inferno "I need it. Plus I hate being constantly checked up on. Pass me a medium spanner please" replied Sam as she placed the battery into Inferno's main control system. Optimus picked up the small metal spanner and passed it to Sam "So how many of you are there here?" said Sam as she worked "It's just me Hotshot and Inferno. The others are defending Cybertron" replied Optimus "So how has everything been since we got rid of Unicron?" she said tightening a bolt "It's been fine despite the Deceptacon's repeated attacks" he said. They both fell silent for a minute, then Sam closed Inferno's plate "That should do it for now. I've re-routed his circuits so they pass through my phone's battery. The energy inside of it should burn out the Deceptacon evil" she said jumping down "He'll recover soon but its gonna be a little painful for him to fight for a while" she added wiping her hands on a piece of cloth "Thanks for your help Sam" smiled Optimus. She sat down and so did Optimus as they waited for Inferno to wake up "So how's the rookie?" said Sam leaning against Inferno "He's fine. Ever since that incident with the Energon he's changed a lot. And Kicker seems to have gotten a like to him" replied Optimus "Really? Wow Kicker actually likes someone!" said Sam widening her eyes a little.

* * *

"Wohoo!" shouted Martin as he held onto the rope attached to Hotshots bumper. He was standing on his skateboard as they sped along the highway at a high speed "Maximum air!" shouted Martin as he jumped his skateboard onto Hotshots roof "Hey watch the paint!" shouted Hotshot as Martin got off his board and started 'car surfing' on Hotshot "This is the life! No work to do and nothing but the open road!" said Hotshot hitting 200mph. Suddenly, Martin looked ahead "Hotshot slow down! Coppers alert!" he said as Hotshot reeled down a window "Get In!" he said as he slowed down to the 70mph speed limit. The police car watched them suspiciously as they passed, then they turned off to get away "That was close… I don't really want to be on the 6 O'clock news thanks" said Hotshot as they roamed the city streets.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Lair, Leo and the others had decided to go for a run "It's about time we got out! How long has it been since we did this?!" said Raph jumping a roof "2 months and 4 days actually" replied Don sliding a small ledge "Thanks for the info Don" shouted Mikey way out in front "You're gonna have to be faster than that Mikey!" shouted Leo running past him and onto a higher roof "Hey!" replied Mikey running after him. They all raced to the city docks, then they all sat down for a rest "I'll beat you on the way home Leo" said Mikey sitting on the ledge "Not a chance" replied Leo smiling.

* * *

"I think he's coming round" said Sam as Inferno moved his arm. As Optimus stood up, Inferno's optic lights relit slowly "Wha…what happened?" he said sitting up and looking round "You gave us quite a scare Inferno" said Optimus calmly as Inferno looked up at him "Yeah don't do that again!" added Sam still sitting down. They all had a small chat, and Inferno told Optimus what had happened to him with Megatron and the mark. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" said Optimus once Inferno had told his tale "I…I didn't want anyone to worry…" replied Inferno looking at the ground "Well you made us even more worried" said Sam as Inferno stood up. "It's gonna be painful to walk for a while I suggest you stay down" added Sam suddenly seeing him stand up "I'll be fine" he said standing up fully "But…" said Sam but before she could speak Inferno bent back down again, his hand on his stomach "I told you" she said crossing her arms. Optimus helped him back down again "What have you done?" said Inferno as he held his chest "I've made a cancellation device. It'll be painful but it should help your systems destroy this evil" she said. Inferno looked at her untrustworthy "I gotta get back I'm late for practise" she then said picking up her stuff and looking outside to determine the time "I'll give you a lift" said Optimus "No it's ok I'll walk it. You need to stay with Inferno. Auto-Bots always stick together right?" replied Sam grabbing her skateboard and running off. Optimus caught her up "What if this invention of yours doesn't work?" he said quietly before she set out "Then… I'm not really sure… It won't make it worse that's for sure" she said putting her board down "Alright. Thanks for your help Sam and I'll see you later for this repair job" said Optimus "Anytime Optimus" smiled Sam saluting then rolling off. Optimus watched her go, then he went back inside the large warehouse.

* * *

Sam was skating through Central Park alone, when Megatron circled in Jet mode, and landed in front of her. Sam stopped, nearly falling off her board "So, you went and saw the Auto-Bots" he said as Sam picked her board up "How'd you know that?" replied Sam. She suddenly remembered Starscream "ah." She said "What news have you got for me about Inferno?" said Megatron seriously "Well that mark is starting to get to him, but he's a fighter, and Optimus has designed something to stop it" lied Sam to make herself look like she had no part in it. Megatron looked down on her and she looked back truthfully "What is this device?" said Megatron "It's a simple filter. Sort of like an Anti-Virus programme…except it blocks out the Deceptacon mark evil instead" she said to make it easier to understand. Megatron had a thought "What's powering this device?" he said suddenly. Sam quickly thought of a lie, but couldn't think of one "A mobile phone battery I think" she said "what harm could it do?" thought Sam to herself as Megatron smiled "Thank You Sam. You've done well" said Megatron as he transformed into Jet mode and sped away. Sam blinked blankly, then continued on her way, thinking of what Megatron was going to plan next with this newly acquired information.

* * *

"What?" said Inferno as he sat against a wall "You heard me Inferno. I'm sending you back to Cybertron for repairs" repeated Optimus "You can't do this!" protested Inferno making an attempt to stand up again "I am the supreme commander of the Auto-Bots and I can do as I wish" replied Optimus. Inferno stood up, but then clenched his chest again like before "I…I'm fine! See!" said Inferno standing up straight and slowly removing his hands. But, almost as soon as he had, he placed them back again in pain "Inferno you're making yourself worse. I'm sending you back to Cybertron and that's final" sternly said Optimus as he radioed in "This is Optimus Prime. Ironhide you there?" said Optimus "Don't do this sir…" quietly said Inferno leaning against the wall "I'm sorry. But the safety of my team is my top priority. I'd be as bad as Megatron if I let you fight like this" replied Optimus "Ironhide can you hear me?" he said slowly "Reading you loud and clear sir! Sorry we had some sort of interruption. Probably just a super nova" replied a younger transformer named Ironhide in Optimus's ear "Ironhide listen up. I'm sending Inferno back through the space bridge and I want you to send Jetfire in his place" ordered Optimus "Right sir" replied Ironhide cutting off "I won't make it through the same bridge on my own..." said Inferno weakly "Yes I know. That's why I'm taking you" replied Optimus preparing for transport "Optimus…we got a problem" suddenly said Ironhide "What is it?" replied Optimus impaitently as Inferno looked up at his leader "Something's jamming our signal! We can't get the Space Bridge to Earth sir! The furthest we can stretch it is behind the moon!" said Ironhide "Inferno's in no shape to make that journey. Alright Ironhide, send Jetfire through anyway. Tell him to fly to Earth and meet us at these co-ordinates" said Optimus thinking of a solution "Roger that!" replied Ironhide cutting off again.

* * *

"Alright Jetfire your good to go! Stay outta trouble!" said Ironhide as Jetfire prepared to shoot off "Me?! You better stay outta trouble yourself rookie! And try not to tick the others off too much ok? I have enough problems already" replied Jetfire as an Omnicon gave him an Energon Star "Thanks. I'll be back with Inferno before you can say Deceptacon" said Jetfire transforming, then shooting off towards the Space Bridge. Ironhide watched him go, then he returned to the main control deck "Jetfires just gone Optimus. ETA about 40 minutes Earth time." said Ironhide signing out. "Looks like you're stuck with me Optimus" said Inferno smiling "I guess so. But you need to rest" replied Optimus radioing Hotshot. He wasn't at all happy about the situation, but no solution could be seen at this present time. "Hotshot listen up. Jetfire's on his way to Earth. I need you to rendezvous with him at these co-ordinates" said Optimus Prime to Hotshot down his radio "Roger Optimus on my way now" replied Hotshot receiving the co-ordinates. "What's up Hotshot?" said Martin still on the roof "I gotta go kid I'll meet you up later" said Hotshot stopping so Martin could jump off "Awww and we were just beginning to have fun" he said grabbing his board from the back "Sorry but I got my orders. I'll catch you later ok?" said Hotshot speeding off. Martin decided to go back to the Lair seeing there was nothing else to do.

* * *

Sam had decided to return home to think "I need to watch Transformers… I need to know what Megatron can do with the information I gave him" she said to herself opening the door. As she opened it, she was greeted by a small black kitten "Heyo Moons! Food time already?" she said to it as it jumped into her arms. She completely forgot about the problem with Inferno and Megatron and concentrated on her other responsabilities. "Yep, defiantly food time. Where's Pepper?" she said to it. The kitten meowed, and a slightly larger tortoise shell cat ran from down the hall "There you are. You better not of been annoying Yoshi and Ten-shin again" she said as she set Moons down on the sofa and headed towards the kitchen passing some boxes "Ok guys here we are some nice Chicken pieces" said Sam taking out two sachets of Chicken chunks in gravy. The two animals meowed as Sam bent down and put the food into their bowls. "Sam come in" suddenly said Megatron on Sam's phone "Megatron?" said Sam wondering how he could contact her without a battery "Yes. With that information you gave us, we have created a device to reverse the effect of the filter" said Megatron evilly. Sam stood there wide eyed "Great when are you gonna use it?" said Sam trying to sound like she was amused "At 9pm tonight it shall be ready. Get the Auto-Bots to meet us at the statue of liberty" replied Megatron "How am I meant to do that?" said Sam as the cats ate their food at her feet "I don't care how you do it just do it!" angrily said Megatron "We're going to test the device now" said Megatron suddenly hanging up "Oh no…" whispered Sam to herself grabbing her home phone, thinking of what she had done.

* * *

"Optimus… I feel strange…" said Inferno as he stood up "What do you mean?" replied Optimus walking over. Suddenly, Inferno's mark started flashing purple "Something's wrong Optimus! The device… it's malfunctioning!" panicked Inferno as his mark started letting off smoke "What!?" said Optimus helping Inferno sit down "Argh! the burn… It's coming back" said Inferno covering his mark to try and make it feel a little better "Maybe I should let it win Optimus… Nothing will come out of this!" shouted Inferno "You don't know what your saying!" replied Optimus. At that moment, Hotshot and Jetfire arrived "Don't worry Inferno!" said Jetfire shooting him with something. Once the shot had hit, Inferno looked up "How'd you feel now?" said Jetfire as he and Hotshot walked over "Fine…" replied Inferno removing his hand from his mark "What was that Jetfire?" said Optimus "Oh nothing… just a little thing the Omnicons whipped up" replied Jetfire helping Inferno up "But how did they know? Inferno didn't tell anybody" said Hotshot not exactly knowing what's going on "I told Prowl…" said Inferno checking his systems "So…Why didn't Prowl tell me?" said Optimus sternly. Before his question cold be answered, Sam rushed through the door "Optimus!" she shouted falling over a loose floor piece "What is it Sam?" replied Optimus as everyone looked round. Inferno looked at her angrily "It's… already happened hasn't it" said Sam quietly as she stood up again "What? This planned attack?! Your device going wrong?! Are you trying to kill me?!" angrily said Inferno aiming his gun at Sam. Sam stepped backwards "Inferno! Stand down!" shouted Optimus. Inferno refused and fired at Sam! Sam jumped out of the way and Jetfire grabbed Inferno before he could fire again "What's gotten into you?" said Hotshot making sure Sam was alright "She's working with the Deceptacons!" snapped Inferno wriggling to get free "That isn't true Inferno. Sam is spying on the Deceptacons for me! She has been since we last came to Earth" calmly replied Optimus as Sam walked over "Why didn't you tell us that?" said Hotshot "If you knew you might of hassled me for information" said Sam getting a word in. Inferno looked away, and Jetfire let go of him "I came to warn you Optimus. Megatron's made a device that counters the effect of the filter!" said Sam "How did he know about it?" replied Optimus "I don't know Starscream might of followed someone back or something" said Sam trying not to get into trouble "Darn! My cover's been blown!" suddenly said a voice. Everyone looked round, and Starscream appeared from no where! "Starscream! Open fire men!" shouted Optimus pointing at him "Megatron! Sam's squealed! She's working with the Auto-Bots! I'm coming back now!" shouted Starscream down him radio as he was badly hurt. Just as fast as he had appeared, Starscream disappeared again into the wall.

* * *

"Why that traitor! I should've known better then to trust humans!" said Megatron as Starscream reappeared. Megatron looked round, and Starscream collapsed in a heap on the floor "I'm sorry sir… the Auto-Bots were too powerful…Forgive me…" he said "Take a break Starscream, you've earned it" replied Megatron "Snowkat! Demolisher! Get in here!" he shouted. Suddenly two more Deceptacons appeared, one was white and a slight pinkish colour, the other green with a large Deceptacon mark on his back "What is it sir?" said one of them "I want you to take Starscream to the repair bay" replied Megatron. "Yes sir!" said both the robots running over and helping him up "Thank you sir…" weakly said Starscream as the others walked him out of the room. Megatron had a think, then he took a look at the machine that they had created to stop Inferno. He tweaked a few knobs and gadgets, just as Scorponok walked through the door "What are you doing sir?" he said curious "If you must know, I'm going to turn Inferno's little filter into a bomb. Then they have no choice but to remove it!" evilly replied Megatron setting some cables "Great plan sir. Should I ready the Terracons for attack?" said Scorponok "No not yet. I want to see if Sam comes through first" replied Megatron smiling.

* * *

"Where did Megatron want to meet us Sam?" said Optimus "You're not going are you?! He'll outnumber you all!" panicked Sam "Just tell me! I'm gonna meet with Megatron and solve this once and for all!" snapped Optimus "I won't let you do that" said Sam "I'll meet with him myself. I started this so I'll end it!" she said grabbing her board "Sam No!" said Hotshot transforming and speeding off after her "Jetfire follow them! Find out where they're heading then report back" ordered Optimus "Yes sir Optimus!" replied Jetfire running out the door "I'm ready sir" said Inferno arming his gun "no. You stay here and rest. I don't want to put you through anymore than you already have" said Optimus looking round at him "But sir!" protested Inferno "No buts. You're staying here and that's final!" snapped Optimus. Inferno wanted to protest again, but he didn't and walked away. Optimus transformed, and sped out to follow Sam.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure she'll turn out?" said Starscream as they all stood next to the statue of liberty "I'm not sure. We'll wait a little longer" replied Megatron looking round. Snowkat and Demolisher were hiding on the statue, waiting to ambush the Auto-Bots on command "Man they better hurry up or my circuits are gonna rust!" quietly cackled Snowkat clicking his neck joint "Hey, look over there" replied Demolisher pointing. He pointed at Sam as she came speeding round the corner on her skateboard. She sped up to Megatron, then she stopped right in-front of him with a look of pure hatred on her face "So you came alone" said Megatron "This has gone on far enough. Now stop it" replied Sam calmly and quietly as she picked her board up "Stop it? What makes you think I would do that Sam?" replied Megatron smiling "Because I asked you to." Said Sam firmly grabbing one of her katana handles "Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?" said Megatron pointing at Snowkat and Demolisher. They both looked down and aimed their guns. Sam smiled "Your not the only one who's got an ambush waiting" she said clicking her fingers. Suddenly, Hotshot sped round the corner and transformed taking aim at Starscream, Jetfire appeared above some rooftops, and Martin jumped down from a roof to join Sam "Now. You can either stop this now, or we kick your butt. Your choice" said Martin spinning his butterfly sword menacingly. Megatron smiled "You speak a lot for a human. There's one thing you have forgotten to take in. I've got this" said Megatron taking out a small gadget with a red button on it "One wrong move, and I'll turn your friend Inferno into a walking time bomb. And all I have to do, is push this big red button" evilly added Megatron hovering his finger over it "You wouldn't…" said Sam quietly, eyes fixed on the button "Wouldn't I? try me" replied Megatron "FIRE!" he shouted. Suddenly, Scorponok and the Terracons appeared, and started firing upon them "Martin! Keep them busy! I'm gonna get that button!" shouted Sam to Martin taking a blaster out of her bag. Martin smiled and took the device "Jetfire! Get Demolisher and Snowkat off of the lady!" said Sam down her radio taking a second blaster out "You're not the boss of me" replied Jetfire shooting Terracons "JUST DO IT!" shouted Sam looking for Hotshot. He was fighting Starscream "Hotshot! Will you be ok for a second?" said Sam running near him so she could talk to him "Yeah. Get that device!" shouted Hotshot as Starscream disappeared then reappeared behind him "Right!" shouted Sam shooting Scorponok. She ran towards Megatron, shooting her way through his defences, finally reaching him "Why you annoying human! Why won't you keep still?!" shouted Megatron shooting Sam as she jumped to avoid them "Don't call me a human! You know for a sheer fact that isn't true!" replied Sam jumping in mid air then kicking into Megatron. Megatron fall backwards, dropping the device next to him. Sam jumped onto his chest and held both of her katanas to his throat "Now stop this before I do something rash" she said calmly crossing her swords like a pair of scissors "Like I said earlier human, why would I do that? When I can do this!" said Megatron leaning over and pressing the button "NO!" shouted Sam as he pressed it "Optimus! Where are you now!" shouted Sam down her radio "Where are you more like it?" replied Optimus stuck in traffic "You need to get to Inferno! Megatrons turned his filter into a bomb! You gotta take it out!" panicked Sam as Hotshot heard "What?! Come on!" he said transforming "Your too late! There's no way you can get back in time to save your friend!" laughed Megatron getting up "They don't have to…" said a voice. Everyone looked round to see Inferno staggering towards us all "Inferno! What are you doing here?" said Jetfire transforming and helping him walk "I wanted to return this little gift to Megatron.. Personally…" said Inferno as his mark burned underneath his hand "What!? But how?!" said Megatron seeing the makeshift filter in his other hand. Inferno threw it towards Megatron, but Starscream dashed in the way "Starscream! What are you doing!" shouted Megatron as the device attached onto him "I'm returning the favour sir!" replied Starscream flying away, the device attached to him. Megatron watched as he disappeared into a Space Bridge "Now that's what I call a dedicated soldier…" said Sam watching him go "Yeah... Emphasis on the 'dead' part" added Martin "Megatron what should we do?" said Demolisher as he and Snowkat jumped down "We're going to find Starscream. Then, I'll be back for you Inferno!" said Megatron opening a Space Bridge "And I'll be waiting" replied Inferno watching his mark smoke through his fingers. Megatron and his troops moved out, and Inferno collapsed to one side "Wo wo wo… take it easy Inferno" said Jetfire loading another capsule into his weapon "This will help with the pain" he said putting the tip of his gun onto Inferno's arm and shooting it "Thanks…" said Inferno leaning against a building "Why did you come here?" said Hotshot calmly standing beside him "I heard everything on the radio. Sam should really learn to turn it off sometimes" smiled Inferno removing his hand from his mark as it returned to its normal reddish colour. Martin looked at Sam and crossed his arms "Heh…sorry" blushed Sam taking her radio out and turning it off. Inferno smiled and she walked over "Inferno? I'm sorry I…" she said looking unhappy at him "No Sam… I'm sorry for accusing you. I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions" butted in Inferno as Optimus finally appeared "Where's Megatron?" he said transforming "Doesn't even ask if everyone's alright first" whispered Martin "Bad leadership or what" whispered Sam back. They both nodded as Optimus looked round seeing everyone together "Is everyone alright? Inferno what are you doing here??" he said walking over "Rival before his team? Now can you see why I hate them both?" quietly said Sam to Martin. Martin nodded slowly as he walked over. Thankfully, none of the others heard them "I'm fine Optimus" replied Inferno as Jetfire gestured to his gun "Ah. Jetfire, how many more of them have you got?" said Optimus turning to face him "I have three more Optimus. The Omnicons are making more as I speak" replied Jetfire saluting "That's a relief. We need to go back to Cybertron to get this problem sorted" said Optimus "Sir, I don't wish to worry you, but three vats aren't going to be enough to get him there in time! We might just make it as the third is wearing off but…" interrupted Jetfire "We have to! Otherwise that mark is going to get worse and we might loose him forever" replied Optimus thinking of a way "Hey I'm only here you know and I think I should get a word in the matter" said Inferno standing up. Optimus and Jetfire looked at him as he spoke "Look, I want to go back to Cybertron, but I want Sam and her friend to come as well" he said. Sam looked up and smiled "No that is out of the question" replied Optimus "O come on Optimus! I think it's a good idea" added Jetfire "Ridiculous. Absolutely not! I will not put anybody else in danger." snapped Optimus "Well I'm not going then" said Inferno sternly "Inferno you have something inside you that will turn you into a Deceptacon. You can't just turn yourself over for the sake of a human" said Optimus worried about what Inferno would do. Sam looked up "Oit, I ain't no regular human now back off. I think Inferno's idea is good, and I'm not just saying that because he wants me to tag along! Besides, I still gotta fix that reactor for you" said Sam stepping in "Come on Optimus! I promise I'll protect them with my life! Nothings going to happen!" said Jetfire now joining in. Optimus looked down at her and had a think "Well…Sam has a point…oh alright. But if anything goes wrong I'm getting you both brought back to Earth!" said Optimus giving in "Boi ya! We're going to Cybertron! Anime high 5!" said Martin giving Sam a high five "We should tell the others… plus I need to pack" replied Sam "We leave tomorrow morning. Meet us here at 3am sharp. If your not here we leave without you" said Optimus transforming "Right Optimus. We'll be here you can count on it" smiled Sam taking her board off her back "Lets go Martin" she said speeding away "Right!" replied Martin happily as he went after her "Sir…are you sure about this?" said Inferno double checking "No…but don't worry, they'll be fine and by primus we're gonna need them" replied Optimus "What do you mean sir?" said Hotshot Transforming as well "I have a sinking feeling Megatron's going to launch something. Now, lets get back to base" replied Optimus. Everyone else transformed and they moved out.

* * *

"Your going where?!" said Leo as Martin told them "To Cybertron" said Sam "But Sam!" worried Leo "Don't worry! We'll be with the Auto-Bots nothings going to happen!" assured Martin butting in their little conversation "We need to go get ready. Don't worry I'll make sure we come back safely. And I'll even see if I can bring you anything back" winked Sam speeding off. Once she had left, Leo looked at the ground "Looks like your loosing your student already sword boy" said Raph walking off. Leo watched him go, then he sat down to have a think.

* * *

"Where you staying tonight?" said Sam as they walked along a road "Where I usually stay. In that abandoned warehouse by the docks" replied Martin "What? No way your staying at mine tonight" said Sam instantly "Na its ok…" said Martin "No there's nothing you can say to change my mind. I got a spare room you can stay there! Just watch out for Moons…she likes that room" said Sam before he could refuse again. Martin kept quiet all the way there. As they reached the outside of the blue building, Martin looked at it "Nice" he said seeing the small turtle fountain outside. Sam smiled as she opened the door, revealing the corridor "Why'd you leave the light on?" Said Martin as they stepped in "Burglars" replied Sam as they all stepped in. Just then, Moons the small white kitten came running down the hallway meowing "Heya baby" said Sam picking her up "So this is Moons" said Martin "Yep! Pepper must be out" replied Sam putting Moons onto the sofa as it purred to its hearts content. Martin nodded and looked around "I like what you've done with the place" he said looking at the wall paper "It's not done yet. Still gotta get the new floor installed and the home security system" replied Sam grabbing a Dr Pepper out of the fridge "Want one?" she said. Martin nodded and she threw him the one in her hand, then she grabbed another one out of the fridge for herself. "What do you mean by installing the floor?" suddenly said Martin just getting it "I'm getting a light up floor installed. It's gonna be pitch black except where you stand on it" smiled Sam calling Pepper in. She came in, followed by a small ginger and white kitten "O hello Arthur! What are you doing out of your house?" said Sam picking it up and closing the door "I'll be right back I need to drop Arthur off at home. The DVDs are there if you wanna watch one. Or your rooms at the end of the hall if you wanna just jump into bed" she said grabbing her keys and running out the door with Arthur in her hands. Martin sat down on the sofa, where he was joined by Moons and Pepper who sat beside him. Pepper sat next to him, and moons jumped onto his lap, where she fell asleep "You two are just cute" said Martin stroking Pepper. As he stroked the multi-coloured cat, his attention was drawn to a photo in a blue frame with the words 'Best Friends Forever' in-crested into it. He picked it up, and looked at the picture of himself, Becca and Sam on the last day of school. They were all being loony. Martin was standing there with his thumbs up, Becca was doing the chav sign, and Sam was doing what she used to call her 'God' act. She had her hands out in front of her like she was begging for food "Oh you found it then" said Sam coming through the door silently "O! I erm…" panicked Martin putting it down "Don't worry I ain't gonna sue you for looking at it. I kept it all these years, even when I thought you were dead" smiled Sam taking out some paper "You haven't seen these have you" she said handing him a piece of paper "What is it?" he said looking at it "It's a copy of your death certificate. Your sister photocopied me a copy coz she knows I'm a good friend" said Sam wiping a tear "You scared me to death" she added putting her keys away "I'm sorry…" quietly said Martin reading it "Don't worry about it. I just though you'd like to read that. You should really call your sister…I still don't know if she's over it" replied Sam grabbing the phone "Can you tell her? I'll speak to her but I can't bear telling her" he said giving back the paperwork "Alright. But you need to speak to her" said Sam putting in the number and walking out of the room. Martin picked up a DVD and started reading the back of it as Moons snuggled down on his lap and Pepper continued to purr happily. A little while later, Sam walked back in "She wants to speak to you" she said quietly. Martin took the phone slowly and put it to his ear "Hey Laura" he said nicely, making sure she could hear his voice "You ow me an explanation" said Laura down the phone sniffing. It was obvious she had been crying from where Sam had been speaking to her. Martin stood up and I showed him where his room was so he could talk in private to her "Come on guys lets finish watching that Red Dwarf episode" said Sam sitting down. The cats joined her and Sam turned the TV on. Suddenly, Sam's mobile rang. She stood up and knew who it was, since there still was no battery in it "H-Hello?" she said as Pepper looked on "You have some explaining to do" said Megatron. Sam walked over and shut the door "I don't have to explain myself to you" replied Sam shushing the cats out the door "Well it doesn't matter. You did your job" said Megatron evilly, like she was a toy or a possession "What?" replied Sam confused "Thanks to you that dreaded filter has been destroyed. Now I can come and get Inferno when ever I please" explained Megatron. Sam put a hand over her mouth, then spoke "That's what you think" she said angrily "I know about these shots your friend Jetfire has. And I also know that you only have three left…" said Megatron. Sam gasped "How do you know that?!" she said "I know all about your schemes to take Inferno back to Cybertron. And don't worry, I'll be waiting" said Megatron laughing and hanging up. Sam ran into her room and grabbed a battery to put into her phone, then she grabbed her coat and swords "Where you going?" said Martin as he brought the phone back "I need to see Optimus" replied Sam putting Moons in her bed "Can't it wait till morning?" yawned Martin stretching "No it can't! Megatron knows about our plans! He's practically waiting for us!" replied Sam. Martin looked at her "Are you coming or not?" she said grabbing another key "Alright. Hang on lemme get my stuff" said Martin grabbing his coat and butterfly sword "You won't need that" said Sam seeing Martin grab his board "Well we can't walk" replied Martin "I know" smiled Sam leading out into the back yard. Outside was a garage leading into the road. As Sam opened it, Martin looked Gobsmacked as a black and white Nissan Skyline with a Mosquito on its side was seen "Meet Shadow White Mosquito. It's the newbie on my team but I have no choice the others are in repair" said Sam pressing the button on her keys, making the doors rise sideways "From what? Your bad driving?" replied Martin as he got in "Hang on!" said Sam revving the engine and putting down the handbrake. They sped off into the night as the garage door closed behind them.

* * *

"That time already?" said Jetfire as Hotshot greeted him to relieve him from look out duty "Yep it's my turn now" said Hotshot sitting down "Well try to count the lights on the buildings. It kept me going until I reached 674 then I lost count" said Jetfire standing up and walking in "Night!" said Hotshot after him as he shut the door. He was there for a while, until "What the…" said Hotshot to himself as two red coloured lights were seen driving towards him. He stood up and grabbed his gun, just as the car skidded sideways "Only us!" said Sam reeling down the blue tinted windows "Sam? It's not time yet what are you doing here?" said Hotshot bending down "I need to speak to Optimus" replied Sam getting out. She looked back into the car, to see Martin fast asleep inside of it. Sam chuckled, then gestured to Hotshot who looked down and saw as well "Sleeping like a baby" whispered Sam as she walked in "I won't be long! Just keep an eye on my car!" shouted Sam running in. It was quiet in the base, Sam guess Inferno was asleep in another room. She suddenly heard Jetfire in the back room talking with Optimus about their plans for attack so she decided to head there.

* * *

"We can't just go and expect a warm welcome! Megatron might be attacking it as we speak!" warned Jetfire "I know Jetfire. But right now Inferno's life is on the line and I don't want to put him through anymore stress than he's already going through" replied Optimus "Yeah I know. I'm gonna go check on him, make sure he don't need another capsule" said Jetfire saluting and walking out "Get some rest yourself Jetfire" replied Optimus "I will. Goodnight sir" said Jetfire walking out. Sam walked in "Optimus?" she said quietly "Sam? What are you doing here at this hour?" replied Optimus seeing her on the ground "I got another call from Megatron but this time I recorded it" she said going into her phone registry and letting Optimus hear it "I wanted you to hear it." She said holding it up as it boomed out the message "I know all about your schemes to take Inferno back to Cybertron. And don't worry, I'll be waiting" repeated the message. Optimus heard it, then looked at Sam "Well now we know he's waiting for us. Thank You Sam I'll tell the others" said Optimus. Sam put her phone away and nodded as she walked out "Try not to tell Inferno he's going through enough. I don't think the extra stress will do him any good, so try not to tell him ok?" said Optimus as Sam looked back "I won't mention it" replied Sam smiling. As she walked out back into the cold night air, she looked up at Hotshot "Optimus wants to talk to you" she said getting in her car "Well he can come get me" replied Hotshot eyes fixed on the city lights as he counted them "See you in a few hours" said Sam as she did a 180 degree spin to turn around "Bye!" said Hotshot as she sped off again. "Hotshot! Front and Centre" said Optimus down his radio "Yeah ok I'm coming" replied Hotshot taking one last look at the buildings "Jetfire there's 5391 lights" he said as he joined them both.

* * *

Inferno woke up to hear the others talking "Why didn't they call me into the meeting?" he said to himself standing up slowly and wearily "Well at least my marks calmed down" he added quietly as he slowly walked towards the door "We're going to need a good defence for when we get there so Hotshot I want you to radio Ironhide and the Omnicons upon arrival." said Optimus as they all talked tactics "Hey…why wasn't I woken up?" said Inferno opening his door "Did we wake you Inferno?" said Jetfire walking over "I wasn't asleep" replied Inferno blankly "Come on you should rest" said Jetfire as something small popped out of his arm. Optimus noticed it and nodded to Jetfire, pretending to nod to his statement "I wanted in on the battle plan. It seems only fair if…" he said but Jetfire inserted the small device into his side. Inferno jerked slightly, but then he collapsed in Jetfire's arms deactivated "I'm sorry Inferno but its for your own good" said Jetfire taking him back into the room. The small device turned out to be a deactivation prong that temporary deactivates an Auto-Bot once they're hit with it. Optimus sighed "I hate having to do that do him" he said as Hotshot looked guilty "I know. I just wish there was an easier way" he added as Jetfire came back out "What you guys looking glum for? I had to do it!" he said clipping it back into place "Alright. Well does everyone understand the plan?" said Optimus coming back to business "Yes Sir" said Jetfire as they both saluted "Alright. Get some rest, I'll go out on watch" nodded Optimus heading out "But it's my time sir" said Hotshot turning round "I know. But I want to double check on your light counting figure" said Optimus. Hotshot smiled, then he and Jetfire headed into another room to rest and chat.

* * *

"Something troubles you my son?" said Master Splinter seeing Leo still awake "I don't know master…It seemed only yesterday that I was training Sam. Now she's heading out alone to another planet" said Leo putting his swords away from the training he had been doing to try and take his mind off of it "Sometimes, a student must do what they think is best. You have taught Sam well, and now she must prove to you that she can take care of herself. It is a matter of honour" said Splinter as Leo looked up at him "She will be fine Leonardo. Just have faith in your student" said Splinter heading over to the TVs "Thank you master" smiled Leo "Ok. Now to bed! I do not wish to be disturbed while I watch my favourite programme" said Splinter sitting in the sofa chair. Leo yawned, then he jumped up to the higher level of the Lair to his room, finally being able to try and sleep in peace.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for Sam, as her alarm sounded at 2am "That the time already?" she said turning it off before it woke Pepper up, who was asleep on the floor next to her. She stepped out of bed and put her slippers on as she headed out the door "Martin! Time to get up!" she shouted tapping on his door "I'm already up!" replied Martin coming out to join her. He joined Sam in the kitchen, all dressed and ready to go "What time did you get up?" asked Sam tired "Earlier than you..." replied Martin. "Alright I'm gonna get dressed. Could you try and get Moons back to sleep?" said Sam grabbing a cup of water and drinking it so quick Martin didn't even know she had one "Yeah ok" replied Martin as Sam went back into her room. She shut the door and got ready to go, as Moons jumped onto Martins lap and sat down purring away as per usual "Come on sleepy time" said Martin stroking her. She fell asleep quickly, and he placed her back into her bed. Sam came out half an hour later ready with her swords on and a backpack full of food and supplies sitting over them. She was dressed in a pair of dark Jeans and a long sleeved mans top. A lighting bolt decorated the front of the t-shirt and her usual tracksuit "That's your old school bag!" said Martin noticing the blue rucksack with a white New York Yankees sign sewn into the back "Yep! Man you got good eyes" replied Sam putting it on the side as she put her swords on properly. The old blue bag still had a small tear in the top where Sam used to overload it, and one of its handles had light blue stiching in where Sam had sewn it back on "Come on lets move out. You want breakfast before we go?" said Sam taking out a pack of pop-tarts and looking at the time "Yeah alright" replied Martin as Sam loaded the four potted toaster with four chocolate and marshmallow flavoured Pop Tarts " Oh yeah I nearly forgot" said Martin taking something out of his pocket "What is it?" said Sam as he walked over. He handed her a folded up picture of him and Sam at the prom. Martin was in a black suit and was giving the camera the thumbs up, and Sam was in a beautiful blue dress with curls in her hair and a white flowery cardigan. She was also giving the camera the thumbs up. They we're both at the school prom, just before everyone else had arrived. Her best friend Becca had taken the photo for them. "I kept it. You gave me it a while ago so I could show my parents" he said as Sam noticed the small tear marks and a part where the ink had run in the rain. She smiled at it, then handed it back "Keep it. I can always get hold of Becca and get it re-printed" she said poking him "Don't poke me" said Martin quietly smiling "Silence Emo boy!" said Sam giggling as he poked her back. At that moment, the pop tarts popped up ready "Ow hot!" said Sam grabbing one and passing it to Martin "Hot Potato!" said Martin as she passed him his other one. Sam pulled her sleeves over her hands to hold them, and they both sat down to eat them. Just after Sam had finished, her phones alarm went off. She looked at the display, and the words 'Get Moving!' we're seen on it. "Come on" said Sam grabbing her car keys and turning the alarm off "Alright" said Martin with his mouthful of pop tart. "You get that in my car and you can hoover it! The carpets rare imported from China you know!" smiled Sam as Martin finished off his first tart. He gave her the OK sign, then they both headed out and got into the black and white Nissan Skyline, then they both sped into the night.

* * *

"Will Inferno remember last night?" said Optimus as he checked everything "I hope not…" replied Jetfire. Hotshot joined them, just as Inferno opened the door "Ready to go?" he said "Ready when you are" smiled Hotshot transforming "Alright. Lets go" ordered Optimus Prime also transforming. Jetfire covered the rear as he flew above the rooftops, as Inferno drove after Optimus. Hotshot drove slowly behind him, so Inferno was constantly protected "I don't need a bodyguard" said Inferno as Hotshot constantly slowed down so he didn't overtake him "Sorry but I have my orders" replied Hotshot as he turned his lights on "Hotshot turn off your lights. We don't want to bring attention to ourselves" said Optimus as they all took a corner "But sir its pitch black! How am I meant to see!" protested Hotshot turning his lights off "You think you have it hard! Try flying in this darkness!" said Jetfire "Use your radars" said Inferno as Optimus slowed down "We're here" he said as Jetfire sped ahead to find a good landing spot. Sam and Martin were waiting for them, sitting on Sam's car eating a couple of Cornish pasties "Took your time!" said Sam jumping down "Your early" replied Jetfire as Martin sat on Sam's car eating his food "I popped to the store before I left" smiled Sam as the others turned up "How are you feeling Inferno?" said Optimus "Alright at the moment" replied Inferno as Hotshot joined us all. Sam yawned, then Optimus contacted Ironhide "Is the Space Bridge repaired?" he said "Ready to go Optimus sir!" replied Ironhide as a blue swirling portal opened in-front of us "How are we going to be for air?" said Martin "You'll be fine the atmosphere on Cybertron is the same as it is here" replied Jetfire "I meant in that" replied Martin pointing to the Space Bridge "Oh… I'm not sure" said Jetfire trying to get help from Optimus "It should be ok" said Optimus "But don't open the windows" added Hotshot. Martin nodded and closed the window, just as Optimus went in "Time to go!" said Sam hitting the gas to follow after Optimus. Inferno went next, followed by Hotshot, then finally Jetfire. The bridge closed after him and they were all on their way to Cybertron.

* * *

"How are we doing for time?" said Sam down her radio since they couldn't open the door "We should be halfway soon" said Optimus. Martin slouched in his chair "Only halfway? We've been in here for hours!" he said "Optimus… I think I need another shot" said Inferno stopping and Transforming "Jetfire! You know what to do" said Optimus as we all stopped. Martin huffed as Sam reached for a bag in the back. She took out a pack of Mini Eggs for herself and Martin "Why you need those?" said Martin as she opened them "Can't drive without ma eggs!" said Sam handing Martin a pack "You made it this far…" said Martin. Sam showed him an empty pack of Mini Eggs as she put it into another bag that they were using as a bin "Just keep still and it won't hurt" said Jetfire still loading it "Easy for you to say" whispered Inferno. Jetfire walked over and gave Inferno the antidote, and then they continued on their way. Sam started moving, as Martin opened his mini eggs "Sam…We got a problem" said Martin "What?" replied Sam impatiently "I need to fart" he said. Sam looked at him "Don't you dare!" she said laughing "Hold it in!" she added "Slow down! Your going too fast!" said Martin as Sam hit the brakes before she went bumper first into Optimus "Phew…" she said smiling. Suddenly, there was a bump from behind, thrusting Martin and Sam forwards "Do not tell me Inferno just hit us" said Sam rolling her eyes. Martin looked back over the backseat chairs. "Yep. And Hotshot's hit Inferno" said Martin climbing into the back seat "Woo… You might wanna fix that when you get home" said Hotshot seeing the damage on the back of Sam's car "Sorry Sam… Wasn't paying attention" said Inferno down the radio "Don't sweat it. This one's due for a new body kit soon anyway" smiled Sam starting the engine again and continuing on their way.

* * *

They continued their journey for a few more hours. "Almost there…" said Jetfire "Optimus…its time again" said Inferno as his mark started burning purple "Jetfire! How many have you got left?" said Optimus as we all stopped and Inferno transformed "This is the last one. But it's not gonna last long its getting used to the drug" replied Jetfire transforming and loading his gun again "How's your fart" said Sam grabbing a Dr Pepper "Still there…" said Martin as they moved on "Wait a little while longer" she said sipping her drink. Another hour passed, and finally they could see Cybertron "Woo…" said Sam looking over her dashboard at it "Optimus…It's fading" said Inferno "We need to hurry men!" said Optimus down the radios of everyone "Men…typical. Forget bout the female don't you. Man it sucks being a girl" said Sam to herself. Martin looked at her "Did you say something?" he said. Sam sighed, then she shook her head. "Hotshot! Radio in!" ordered Optimus "Planet Cybertron come in! This is Hotshot! We're in sight and we need the Omnicons ready the drugs wearing off" said Hotshot as we all quickened our pace. Suddenly, Martin let out his fart "Awww damn Martin!" shouted Sam holding her breath "Sorry!" said Martin as they reached Cybertron. "Optimus! It's starting to get uncomfortable!" said Inferno slowing down "I can't keep up this speed!" he said as Hotshot slowed down as well so he didn't hit him "We're almost there!" replied Optimus letting out a tow cable and hooking onto Inferno so they could get there faster "Hang in there Inferno!" said Hotshot pushing him in the bumper to help out too "It's too painful!" said Inferno as his mark started bending into the Deceptacon marks form. Suddenly, Sam's car stepped on the gas "Need to breathe!" said Sam as she sped past Optimus "Sam! Slow down! Take my cable and get Inferno there if your going to drive fast!" said Optimus detaching his cable. Martin held his breath, then he opened his window and attached the cable. Then, he came back in and they sped towards the planet with Inferno in tow. As they came closer and closer, the small dots of the Omnicons became full scale objects, and when they finally got there, they were all on hand ready to help "Relax its gonna be fine!" said one of them as Sam skidded to a stop. She opened her door and breathed deeply "Don't ever EVER fart in my car again!" said Sam hitting Martin over the head "Sorry!" replied Martin eating a mini egg that he had been sitting on throughout the trip. Inferno transformed and the Omnicons took him into the main HQ. Optimus followed, just as Jetfire landed near Sam and Martin "Welcome to Cybertron" he said as Martin looked around in excitement "Come on. We should follow the others" said Hotshot as he joined them all. They all went into the building, and Optimus met us in the main room along with Ironhide "Hey Ironhide what have you gotten up to while we've been gone?" said Hotshot "Ah you know. The usual" said Ironhide suddenly spying Sam "Sam? Hey!" he said looking down "Yo rookie how u doing?!" replied Sam going all 'homey' as Martin called it. Sam and Ironhide chatted for a while, then Sam came back to Martin "Lets go see Inferno. Ironhide said he's awake and we can speak to him" she said. Martin had been talking with Jetfire, so they all decided to see him. They headed out, as Optimus came into the room "Ironhide. I want everyone on full alert. Megatron knows we're here and we need full protection" ordered Optimus "Our shields are at 100 sir! And all ways in the security has been doubled" replied Ironhide "Triple the security" said Optimus walking out of the room to get order out of the chaos.

* * *

"You think he's gonna be ok?" worried Sam seeing Inferno behind a glass screen "Sonar said his systems are pretty bad" said Hotshot coming out of the room where Inferno was "How bad?" said Sam to him as he closed the door "We've got a constant supply of that mixture pumping into him. It should keep him stable until we find out how to help him properly. O yeah, Sam he told me to give you this" said Hotshot handing Sam a small white box with a blue ribbon round it. The box was just slightly bigger then a ring box "He said not to open it until all this is over" said Hotshot. Sam looked at the small box, then she pocketed it so she didn't loose it. Suddenly, Martins stomach rumbled… "I'll get the grub" said Sam walking back into the main room to go to her car "Do you think they can help him?" said Martin. Hotshot looked down at him "Sure they can" he said forcing a smile. He too doubted that Inferno was going to get any better. Martin looked at him unconvinced "You wanna go see him?" suddenly said Hotshot opening the door "Yeah!" replied Martin excited as Hotshot picked him up. They both entered the room, and as Martin looked around, he saw a big vat containing a strange coloured mixture, and a huge pipeline coming from it, ending in Infernos right arm just below his insignia "Hey Inferno" said Martin smiling "Hey" replied Inferno quietly as he stared at the ceiling "They aren't going to find a cure are they" said Inferno to Hotshot as he tilted his head sideways "We don't know yet, but don't worry we'll find a way" replied Hotshot positively "Then you can go back to owning Deceptacons!" added Martin happily. Inferno chuckled slightly and smiled "Yeah I guess so. Leave Starscream to me guys. Don't beat him up too much I have a personal grudge with him" said Inferno keeping up hope. Suddenly, the room flashed red as the Red Alert siren sounded "Deceptacon attack!" said Ironhide down the loud speaker. Martin and Hotshot prepared to leave "I'll see you guys later?" said Inferno as they left "Don't worry we'll be back. And I'll make sure Starscream is ready for you" smiled Hotshot as he and Martin left the room to help. Inferno watched as they left "Now where was I? Darn I'm gonna have to start over" he said to himself going back to his counting of ceiling tiles.

* * *

"You scratch my car you're dead!" shouted Sam as she stood in front of her vehicle shooting Terracons "Ha! Such a primitive vehicle!" laughed Scorponok as he descended through the lines of Terracons "I'll show u primitive!" replied Sam opening the door and getting into her car "Come get me fatty!" she shouted revving it. Scorponok transformed, just as Sam hit the accelerator. Hotshot and Martin came out and watched as Sam ran rings around Scorponok "Keep still!" shouted Scorponok trying to aim his poison sting at her "Come on fat boy!" shouted Sam still speeding. Scorponok slammed his poison claw into the floor, getting it stuck "Wo wo wo wo! Don't muck with the Coronal!" shouted Sam laughing at Scorponok's misfortune. Hotshot shot at him "Nice job Sam!" he said smiling as Megatron came into Martins view. Ironhide and Optimus ran out of the building. "Well look who's here! Megatron and his Deceptacon lackeys!" said Martin shooting at them "Nicely put" said Sam stopping near him "Thanks" smiled Martin as Sam passed him a bigger blaster "Present for ya!" said Sam swapping them over "Blow your whistle! AND EAT THE PEA!" said Sam speeding off as she shot out of her window "Sam you need to save your petrol!" said Martin. Sam parked her vehicle in a safe place, then she joined the fight "Your mine Prime!" shouted Megatron as he attacked Optimus "Not a chance!" replied Optimus as they battled each other "We're here for Inferno Auto-Bot!" said Demolisher as he and Ironhide circled "Well your gonna be leaving empty handed then!" replied Ironhide shooting Demolisher as Snowkat arrived to back him up "Well it seems Inferno's loosing his little battle Optimus!" said Megatron as they stood there locked in arms "What?" replied Optimus looking up "Yes I can feel his presence on my team! The Deceptacon mark is getting stronger!" laughed Megatron evilly as he tossed Optimus aside. He transformed into his jet mode and rocketed towards the front door "No! He's going for Inferno!" shouted Optimus as he was blocked by Starscream "Megatron got into the main corridors, only to be blocked by Jetfire "Well I'm guessing my little Deceptacon is this way!" said Megatron to himself as he charged into Jetfire sending him into a wall behind them. "Huh?" said Inferno looking sideways at the door as Megatron smashed through it. Inferno sat up, the pipeline still attached to him and shot at Megatron "Come on Inferno!" said Megatron stepping forward "I'll never be a Deceptacon!" replied Inferno "Oh? Well your mark says otherwise" smiled Megatron bringing Inferno's attention to his insignia. He looked down on it, seeing that it was burning purple again "I can't feel it…" said Inferno to himself noticing the pipeline "Soon you will be a Deceptacon Inferno!" shouted Megatron shooting the vat of mixture that was keeping Inferno an Auto-Bot "Oh no…Inferno!" shouted Jetfire getting up and running towards the medical suite.

* * *

"Now its your turn Inferno!" said Megatron shooting him. Inferno's pipeline fell out as he hit the wall behind him. Megatron picked Inferno up, but as he turned to leave, Jetfire arrived "Leave him alone!" shouted Jetfire aiming his gun "Ha! Pathetic!" replied Megatron aiming his twin cannons at him and shooting. Jetfire was hit in the stomach, sending him through about four walls, eventually reaching outside "Holy…" said Sam seeing the blast "Deceptacons! Retreat! Another day Prime!" said Megatron as they all retreated, Megatron with Inferno. "Optimus!... They've taken Inferno sir" said Jetfire getting up "No! We gotta go after them!" said Sam running over to see if there was any way for her to help "We can't! we don't know where the Deceptacon base is!" replied Hotshot wiggling his fingers to make sure they all still worked. Sam looked down, but then Martin came up with an idea "Sam didn't Megatron contact you through your phone while it was battery less?" he said. Sam suddenly looked up "Yeah! He had to have done it at his base…That means we can track the signal!" she said taking out the phone and removing the battery. As soon as she removed it, her display lit up with the name Megatron as it rung with its classic Techno tune. Sam looked at it then at Optimus "Answer it" said Optimus. Sam nodded then took the call "Ah Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to re-join the Deceptacons, seeing that we now have your friend" said Megatron as Optimus signalled Jetfire as he and some Omnicons tracked the signal "I'll…" said Sam but then she had a thought "Alright…" she said as Martin looked at her seriously. Sam winked at him, and he got the idea "Really? Well I'll come back for you if you wish" replied Megatron "No it's alright I'll get my own way there. Send me the co-ordinates to the base and I'll head up there now" she said sounding really convincing "But what about your friend and the Auto-Bots" said Megatron "Martin? Stuff him he's just a pest and the Auto-Bots aren't for me…they're… too nice" she said as Martin crossed his arms "Alright. I'll send the co-ordinates now" said Megatron completely convinced that Sam was now a Deceptacon again. He hung up and the co-ordinates to their base was shown in text message form "Bingo" smiled Sam "Optimus! They've done it!" said Ironhide running out from the main HQ "Done what?" said Optimus "The Omnicons have made a stronger repellent for Inferno!" replied Ironhide bringing a dose of it out "Alright. Everyone load up. Carry as many of them as you can!" ordered Optimus. Sam pressed a button on her car key, and her car boot opened. Martin walked over, only to find a blue neon lit sound system "How are we meant to get them in there?" said Martin. Sam shook her head, then she clicked a small button on the side of a speaker. The whole system lowered into the boot, finally being sealed with a sheet of black fabric that slid over the top of it. She looked at Martin and raised an eyebrow "Show off" smiled Martin as they loaded up.

* * *

Inferno woke up to find himself in some sort of repair bay. Suddenly remembering earlier, he shot his way out, crashing onto the floor "That's odd…" he quietly said to himself surveying his mark. But to his horror, the once Auto-Bot mark that he had remembered had been replaced with a purple scrunched up replica! His whole insignia looked like it had been placed into a crusher then put back again! He looked at it wide eyed, then he put his hand on his chest "I shall not loose" he said to himself standing up to find out where he was "Megatron! Do you believe Sam's betraying the Auto-Bots?" said Starscream bowing to his master "She sounded like she meant it…but just in case I have a trap ready and waiting" smiled Megatron laughing "A trap?...No…" said Inferno to himself hearing the entire conversation from the shadows. Megatron looked round, and straight at him! Inferno gasped quietly then he descended further back into the darkness "What is it Megatron?" said Starscream not seeing anything "Someone's awake" replied Megatron shooting a shot into the corner. Inferno dodged it barely, but the light of the shot revealed his position "Well hello Inferno! Nice of you to join us" said Megatron getting up. Inferno loaded his weapon and was just about to shoot him, but suddenly a sword blade came from nowhere "Don't you move" said Starscream appearing behind him. Inferno lowered his weapon, and Starscream marched him out of the shadows "How was your nap?" said Megatron smiling "Take me back to the Auto-Bots. Now" said Inferno calmly, Starscream's blade still resting on his shoulder. Megatron smiled and clicked his fingers. As soon as he had, Inferno bent down on the ground, his insignia changing a little more "You see Inferno, I hold your future. I can turn you into a Deceptacon now, or you can prolong your fate and continue to fight the pain" he said "I'll…never be a Deceptacon!" shouted Inferno firing at Starscream and running off "Why you!" shouted Starscream getting up "Don't worry he won't get far" said Megatron. Starscream smiled, seeing he had run the way towards where the other Deceptacons were resting. They both shared an evil laugh, then they walked after Inferno.

* * *

Inferno kept running, not looking back and constantly falling over "I need to get out of here!" he said to himself shooting at the wall to create a hole. But every wall he smashed just lead to another set of chambers. Eventually he stopped the catch him breath "What's all the racket?" said Demolisher coming down the hallway. He spied Inferno and aimed his weapons. Inferno shot at him, then he got up and continued running. "Megatron sir! Infernos awake!" said Demolisher as he got up "I know that you idiot!" replied Megatron walking towards him "Which way did he go?" said Starscream. Demolisher pointed the way he went and Megatron smiled again "Don't worry. I'll slow him down a bit" he said clicking his fingers once more. The sound echoed all around the base. "Argh! Stop it Megatron!" shouted Inferno falling the floor again as his eyes went green "I won't let you win!" he shouted as Megatrons laugh came closer "Your almost a Deceptacon Inferno! I suggest you give up before you hurt yourself" he said smiling "Never!" replied Inferno getting up again but then falling as another rush of pain shocked through him.

* * *

"There it is Optimus" said Sam as they neared the co-ordinates to the Deceptacon base. They all looked at it from the Space Bridge and Sam got out of her car with a futuristic space suit on. As the Omnicons caught them up, a loud shout from Inferno reached them "Inferno!" shouted Jetfire speeding ahead "Jetfire no! We can't just rush in there! We need a plan!" said Optimus stopping him "I'll go in! The Deceptacons think that I'm rejoining them right? So I'll get in easy alone" said Sam "No it's too dangerous" replied Optimus transforming "We need to get in there and quick! I'll go in, disable the weapons systems, then you guys have a clean journey!" said Sam as Martin got out as well, also in a space suit "No! There has to be another way!" replied Optimus as Sam got back into her car. She locked the doors so Martin couldn't get in "I'll be fine! For once in your life Optimus just trust me!" said Sam down her radio as she sped towards the asteroid-like bunker. Martin tried to go after her but Optimus stopped him "Let her go. She's right, we need to trust her" said as the white of Sam's car disappeared into the base.

* * *

"Sir! Someone's just entered the base!" said Snowkat meeting up with them. Megatron smiled "It must be Sam. Tell her to meet me in the throne room. Your coming too Inferno" said Megatron smiling "Yes sir" said Inferno, his eyes green and his insignia now Deceptacon.

* * *

Sam got out of her car and grabbed an Energon Star from the back of it, along with a dose of the antidote. She shut the boot, and the small box Inferno had given her fell out of her pocket "Oh? Almost lost you" she said picking it up and putting it back into her pocket. Snowkat suddenly appeared "What you got there?" he said looking down on her "An offering" replied Sam holding the Energon Star. She knew that Snowkat or Demolisher weren't smart enough to know what it was, So they both walked towards the throne room, where Megatron and Inferno were waiting. "O yeah I almost forgot!" said Sam stopping. Snowkat also stopped "Forgot what?" he said "You need to change the code on your weapons systems! Optimus knows the codes and he could disarm them and attack any second!" she said looking up at him "Really? Well follow me we'll go there first!" said Snowkat as they changed direction "Heh…sucker" thought Sam to herself as they reached the weapons room. Sam put her stuff down and jumped onto the main console "Ok I'm setting it to min." she said turning a gauge and a knob. The system made a strange noise, and the shields and weapons went down "Isn't that turning it off?" said Snowkat getting suspicious "No your thinking of Max! Your systems have been offline all this time I've just turned them on" said Sam trying not to laugh "Alright that should do it. Let's go" she said jumping down and grabbing her stuff. She reached into her pocket and pressed a button on her radio, sending a quiet signal to Optimus.

* * *

"She's done it! Come on men!" said Optimus receiving the signal. Martin jumped on top of Hotshot and he car surfed at they all reached the meteorite.

* * *

"Why Sam so glad you could join us" said Megatron as they reached the main throne room "Yeah…I though I'd come to the winning side then I won't have to worry about being captured" replied Sam hauling the Energon Star into the room. "Where's Inferno?" she said. Inferno looked round blankly, his green eyes glaring at her "ah." She nodded. Megatron chuckled evilly "He lost" he said laughing. Sam looked up at Inferno, and his eyes suddenly turned their normal orange colour. He nodded at her then his eyes turned green again. Sam smiled, seeing he was faking it, but that made her think. How could he control it? "Sir! We're under attack!" shouted Demolisher coming in to the room. The whole room shook "Sam you traitor!" shouted Megatron aiming a cannon "They must've followed me!" replied Sam falling over "Argh! Scorponok! Send out the Terracons!" shouted Megatron as he and the other Deceptacons went out of the room "Hang on a sec Inferno. I want a word" said Sam. Inferno looked round them came back smiling. His eye's turned orange again "It's about time" he said bending down "I brought you this" replied Sam showing him the Energon star and taking out a small vile of blue liquid "What's that?" said Inferno sitting down "It's a stronger dose of the drug. Hopefully combined with this Energon Star it should give you the energy you need to beat it" replied Sam pouring the liquid all over the star. Suddenly, Inferno bent down over the ground in pain "He knows Sam!" said Inferno as his eyes went green again. Sam looked at the door to see Megatron standing there "You really think that your plan would work? Fool!" he said smiling at Inferno "No not really. That's why I'm gonna do this" replied Sam putting the star onto Inferno "It's gonna hurt!" said Sam as Inferno screamed in pain.

* * *

"They're in trouble!" shouted Hotshot running towards the door "Optimus. I've done it" said Sam down his radio "Hotshot come back! It's been done" said Optimus as Hotshot turned around in confusion.

* * *

"Come on Inferno lets go!" said Sam as Megatron shot at them "Not so fast! Your not going anywhere!" he said as Starscream joined them "Yes we are!" said Inferno shooting back, the Energon star embedded on his left arm. Sam stood up and took out a small blaster to help, but Starscream grabbed her from behind "Drop your weapon Inferno or your friend is dust" he said as Sam looked up "Don't Inferno you need to get out of here" replied Sam quietly down her radio so Starscream couldn't hear. Inferno looked at Sam, then at Megatron, who was still in the doorway. "Do it" said Sam quietly "I'll be back for you…" said Inferno shooting at Megatron "What!?" said Megatron as Inferno charged at him, knocking him out of the way "How do I get out?" said Inferno down his radio "Go left and follow the wall. You'll reach a hole. Good Luck" replied Sam turning her radio off.

* * *

"Sam! Sam come in!" said Jetfire trying to contact her "It's no use Jetfire I've been trying for ages!" replied Martin dodging some Terracons. Optimus looked round, and saw Inferno coming out of the ship "Inferno!" he said flying towards him. Inferno came next to him "Optimus! Megatrons got Sam! We have to help her" said Inferno turning round to go back in "No your going back to Cybertron. We'll get her" replied Optimus stopping him. Inferno stopped and stood there silently for a moment to think "I hate to break your order sir, but I promised I'd go back for her. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do" he said going back into the ship "Inferno! Wait!" shouted Martin heading towards him "I'm coming too" he said grabbing onto the tip of the Energon Star. Inferno flinched as he grabbed it, seeing as the star was practically now a part of him and Martin let go of it. He flew next to him as they both entered the meteorite.

* * *

"You traitor! I'm going to give you what all traitors deserve!" said Megatron aiming his cannon at her "Well, technically I'm not a traitor coz I wasn't working for you" replied Sam smugly "Silence! I've had enough of your mindless rambling" snapped Megatron preparing to fire "Well I'll leave then" said Sam taking out a device and shocking Starscream in the leg with it "Thank you Jetfire!" she said as she ran under Megatrons legs and out the door. She headed to where her car and the way out was, only to meet Inferno and Martin on the way "Hey guys!" she said putting the shocking device away "I told you I'd come back for you" smiled Inferno. Martin looked behind Sam and saw Megatron coming towards them "Erm Sam? Shall we go?" he said pointing at Megatron "Erm… yeah. I wanna get my car! Martin do you know how to snowboard?" said Sam as they ran for it "A little why?" replied Martin "Well how are you on snowboards with Jetpacks attached to one end?" she said as her Nissan came into view. Martin didn't reply and Sam opened the doors to her car "Why?" he said as they put their belts on "Hang on this is gonna get nasty!" said Sam pressing a button. The car suddenly jumped slightly, revealing four jet boosters on the back of the car, and two sharp razor wings appeared at the sides "Sam this car can fly?!" said Martin as she started it up "Yep! Thing is, I'm not a very good flyer…" she said as her steering wheel turned into a joystick. She set it forward and the car sprang to life, speeding down the long corridor towards the hole as Inferno transformed and followed close behind them. But Megatron started shooting, hitting one of the thrusters "Hang on!" said Sam as the car jeered left "Sam if you can't fly it land!" shouted Martin looking in the rear view mirror to see if Inferno was alright "How long is that star going to last?" he said as Inferno followed close behind "I don't know" replied Sam as she steadied the car in mid-flight. They reached the hole and escaped, but a stray shot hit Infernos Energon Star, making him spin uncontrollably "Hang on Inferno!" said Hotshot as he sped towards him. Inferno transformed to control himself, but when he did his Energon Star flew off "No!" shouted Sam spinning round to try and get it "Leave it Sam! Infernos in trouble! He's heading towards the sun!" said Martin. Sam looked round, Inferno was actually flying towards the giant ball of Energon which they called the sun! "Inferno! What are you doing!?" shouted Sam "I'm stopping this once and for all!" replied Inferno opening his chest plate, revealing his spark "Don't you dare!" shouted Sam as he gripped it "Don't worry Sam…I'll be back. Better than ever…" said Inferno as he prepared to pull it out "No Inferno!" she said speeding up "Sam listen to me… My spark still burns…It is my body that is the problem. The Omnicons can format me another one just don't let me go through this anymore!" said Inferno making Sam stop. Optimus watched on and the fighting stopped. A tear ran down Sam's face as she watched Inferno drift closer to the sun "Please Sam just let me go. Let me get rid of this evil before I hurt someone" said Inferno as Sam and Martin watched on, tears running down Sam's face. She closed her eyes and nodded "Do it… Just promise me one thing. You'll be ok" she said. Inferno smiled and nodded pulling out his spark. His body jerked, then immediately let go of his spark, as it plunged into the sun completely destroying the now empty shell. Sam watched as he exploded, then she hugged Martin still crying. Jetfire flew towards the sun, and caught Inferno's spark before he was caught in its gravitational field. Optimus saluted Inferno, and they all retreated back to Cybertron, Martin driving Sam's car. Megatron watched the whole thing. "A hero to the end…" he said silently to himself, then he called his forces to retreat, vowing that he would someday get Prime.

* * *

The Omnicons were waiting for them as they all came back. Sam got out of the car eating a pack of mini eggs to try and calm down "Here you go Optimus" said Jetfire handing Optimus Infernos spark. Sam took one look at it, then she get back into the car. Martin shook his head and get into the car too "Sam…" he said but Sam interrupted "I know he did it to save us all…but why him?" she said hitting the dashboard "He wanted to stop it all. And anyway, The Omnicons are re-formatting his body" replied Martin calmly "So where's he gonna be while they're doing that?" replied Sam taking out her hanky to wipe her face "Right here!" said a voice. Sam opened her door and looked outside to see a transformer that she hadn't seen standing there "Inferno?" said Sam getting out "It's me! Reformatted for now to Roadblock!" said Roadblock smiling. Sam ran over and hugged him "Missed you too" he said picking Sam up and putting her on his shoulder "What you think we were gonna do? Let his spark extinguish in a plastic box?" joked Jetfire coming out hearing the commotion "You could've told me!" replied Sam jumping shoulders "Don't worry this isn't permanent. Its only until the Omnicons have finished my old look" said Roadblock "Why? I like it. It looks… Funky" replied Martin as Sam jumped down "You're a douchbag" she said. Martin poked her and ran off "Oh your dead now!" said Sam laughing and running after him. Hotshot and Roadblock laughed "It's great to have you back to normal" said Hotshot as they touched fists "Thanks. Great to be back" smiled Roadblock as some Omnicons walked past behind them. Sam pounced on Martin and poked him "I'm coming for you!" laughed Martin getting up. Sam hid behind Roadblock's leg and he chased her, eventually grabbing her and they had a small poke war.

* * *

They all stayed on Cybertron for a while to help out with damages, and the Omnicons helped Sam fix her rear bumper. But eventually, it was time to leave. "Doesn't your car ever run out of fuel?" said Martin as Sam took out a green jungle camouflaged bag "Yeah but with this VERY big tank it doesn't run out easily! Plus I still got the emergency tanks" replied Sam putting the bag into a crack in the wall they were by "What are you doing?" said Martin "I'm leaving this here in case we come back one day" she replied shoving it in backwards since it wouldn't fit through "Come here" said Martin helping as well "Need any help?" said Hotshot passing by "No thanks we're ok" said Sam as her and Martin charged at the bag. It went in, and they both fell over laughing "We have to do that more often" laughed Sam getting up "What shove bags into holes?" replied Martin as she helped him up "No… Go planet hopping" she said smiling "Come on guys you have to go back now. Me and Roadblock are gonna take you back" replied Hotshot getting the order "Alright…" said Sam getting in the car along with Martin "No farting this time" she said opening a fresh pack of Mini Eggs to put in her car door pocket "Alright…" replied Martin smiling as they got in "See you later guys! And thanks!" said Jetfire circling above "Zu zu du nicht ist!" replied Sam doing her two fingered salute as she revved her engine "Wanna race guys?" said Sam down the radio "Alright! I'll see you on Earth!" said Hotshot revving also "Optimus is gonna kill us…" worried Roadblock "ahh come on Inferno! Lighten up!" said Martin smiling "Alright…but no telling Optimus!" smiled Roadblock transforming. Jetfire counted them down, and they all sped into the Space Bridge.

* * *

Sam was the first to come out the other end, followed by Hotshot and then eventually Roadblock "Well done Skyline you did it again!" said Sam congratulating her car "Sam…it's a car" replied Martin blankly "I know…but he deserves some credit" said Sam as they all drove the speed limit back to Sam's house "Let me know when you've been re-formatted, and keep in touch. I worry you know" said Sam as she gave Roadblock a hug "Don't worry I will. Now go on I've got work to do" smiled Roadblock "Yeah we gotta fix you up a new body" said Hotshot as Sam opened the door. "Bye!" said Martin rushing inside. Sam picked up Moons who was waiting for them again and showed Roadblock "Got a baby to care for" she said. Hotshot smiled "She's cute" he said as the kitten mewed "Alright I'll feed you. Bye" said Sam closing the door "See you soon!" replied Roadblock as they both walked back through the Space Bridge. Sam watched from the window, then she fed the cats.

* * *

That evening, Martin and Sam sat down and watched a DVD with a pizza, seeing that they were celebrating a job well done. Sam called Leo and the others to let them know they were ok, and she also took her car to the repair garage. When it was time to sleep, Sam saw Martin to his room along with Moons who followed, then she headed to hers. "Huh?" she said to herself as she felt a small bulge in the back of her trousers. She put her hand in, and took out the small box Inferno had given her. She opened it, and inside was a letter and a small shining object. Sam read the note quietly out loud to Pepper who jumped onto her bed "As long as this piece of my spark burns, I shall never die. Thanks for everything. Inferno" she said as Pepper sat on her lap purring "Awww" she said realising that the light was a chunk of his Spark. She looked at it, then she picked a small place on her mantle piece, next to a picture of all the Transformers along with herself. She smiled looking at the pictures, then she got changed and fell asleep with her cat, thus ending yet another strange but exciting day.

* * *

THE END 

49 Pages By Spam.

Nerr

:P xD :D

P.S

-- Disclaimers can sod off…This story IS copyright…buts it's a story! It's not gonna go ANY further! And if it does.. I'll ask for permission! Plus... I don't own the Transformers, nor the turtles and EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! SO GO AWAY! XD BYE!--


End file.
